


Metamorphosis

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, based on a post on tumblr, doesnt actually have any msr in it, just scully a mirror and an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: Sometimes it’s hard for me to reconcile soft season 1 baby agent Scully with her fluffy hair and her red plaid suits and oversized plaid shirts and her optimism, with hardened season 6 Scully and her sleek bob and her fitted black suits and her sad eyes. And I wonder whether Scully doesn’t recognize herself either.[Post on Tumblr by engimaticxbee]
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 15





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post by engimaticxbee on Tumblr- the post above in the summary. Please take the time out to check out their blog.

She catches a glance at herself in the mirror and for a moment, she doesn’t recognise who stares back at her. She knows it’s herself, there an unmistaken sense of familiarity in the reflection, a likeliness that never really changes even if there are other, more prominent changes.

This person isn’t who Dana expected to see. In many ways, she still expected to see the starry-eyed, green field agent with her poofy hair and oversized clothing but who stares back at her is very much the opposite of that.

Like a caterpillar, she metamorphosed, went through a transformation, but she turned into no butterfly. She turned into something much darker, her clothes darker, her hair darker. Once bright and colourful brought too many onlookers, too many people noticing her. Now shadows are her camouflage, the darkness hides her trauma. If she can’t be seen, they can’t choose her. She can be safe.

As the elevator dings for the 5th floor, and the crowd of grey people filter out in chunks, Scully is left, a person she doesn’t know anymore stands in the mirror, her only companion as the elevator descends.


End file.
